


Сегодня, через тысячу лет

by 382



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, сай-фай
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Хакс был уверен, что они вернутся в один день.





	Сегодня, через тысячу лет

Что-то на периферии зрения раздражало Хакса. Что-то, выбивающееся из окружающего его монотонного блеска поверхностей в этом небольшом пространстве, в котором он уже провел несколько часов. Бездействуя. Ожидая.  
  
Ожидание — это худшее, что приходилось сейчас переживать.  
  
Ни один из тех психологов, через которых он прошел за восемнадцать дней, не поверил, что он не испытывает чувство страха. Не поверил, что он не боится выйти за пределы адаптационного центра и начать новую жизнь. Никто из них не поверил, пока многочисленные аппаратные проверки не подтвердили это.  
  
«Уровень тревоги — нормальный», — вот, что значилось в одной из граф результатов его медицинской экспертизы.  
  
И Хакс был с этим вердиктом почти согласен.  
  
То, что произошло с Террой за время миссии по исследованию глубокого космоса, не имело для него особого значения. Им всем приходила необходимая информация, чтобы, выражаясь языком медперсонала, уровень тревоги как можно дольше оставался «нормальным». Команда знала обо всех технических и научных открытиях, знала о масштабных политических переворотах. Являлись ли те данные, которые им отправляли, достоверными — поручиться было нельзя. Летно-исследовательскому институту нужны были психически стабильные люди, которые принесут своей работой результаты, а не сломаются на расстоянии светового месяца. Именно так их и отбирали. Им сообщали практически все, кроме сведений о семьях. Никто не хотел рисковать, хоть все члены команды и были готовы к тому, что не увидят ни одного знакомого человека, кто был частью их жизни до миссии.  
  
Все, кроме Хакса.  
  
Его ждали.  
  
И именно это могло сбить его уровень тревоги до критического.  
  
За день до того, как их корабль должен был вернуться на Терру, Хакс отправил запрос в лабораторию. И был уверен, что они вернутся в один день.  
  
Он — из миссии, Кайло — из гибернации.  
  
Но этого не случилось.  
  
Хакс напряженно моргнул. Что-то по-прежнему раздражало его зрение. Он поднял голову выше и осмотрелся в очередной раз. За его спиной, немного правее, вот оно. Микроскопический черный кружок объектива на фоне хромированной стены, слабо мигающая красная точка рядом и неприметная сетка динамика.  
  
Конечно, в адаптационном центре везде были камеры, он привык к этому. За восемнадцать дней Хакс привык ко многому. Это было не трудно, если учесть, что последние четыре года вокруг был такой же монотонный блеск, ограниченное пространство с искусственным светом и постоянным слежением.  
  
_Его четыре года_. На Терре же прошло больше десяти столетий. Ее нынешние обитатели привыкли к хрому и дефициту пространства гораздо раньше.  
  
От этого по телу должна была идти дрожь, но ее не было.  
  
Все, что волновало Хакса, так это когда глубокий сон, в который перевели Кайло после гибернации, закончится. И закончится ли он так, как надо.  
  
В памяти отчетливо зазвучал один из их разговоров, случившихся накануне полета.  
  
  
_— Кайло, подумай еще раз, от чего ты отказываешься._  
  
— Отказались все остальные. А я — принял единственно верное решение.  
  
— Никто не обещает, что я вернусь.  
  
— Что я проснусь, тоже никто не обещает.  
  
  
Они оба знали, на что идут. У выбранного курса была своя цена. И каждый из них был готов ее заплатить. Как ради себя, так и ради другого.  
  
Хаксу сказали, что это случится сегодня. Ожидание тянулось долгими минутами.  
  
Механический голос из динамика повторил информацию несколько раз, прежде чем он осознал услышанное:  
  
— Вас ожидают. Можете пройти. Зал номер два.  
  
  
Зал номер два был самым просторным из всех помещений, что Хакс здесь видел. Несколько низких столов с такими же низкими креслами вокруг. Несколько ящиков с сочно-зелеными искусственными растениями. Разумеется, ни одного окна. По стенам — тонкая матовая поверхность проекционных панелей. Моря, леса, горы. Только те, какие они оба должны были помнить, только те, которые до сих пор сохранились.  
  
Кайло был уже здесь. Стоял к нему спиной, неподвижно. Руки — вдоль тела. Перед ним одна из панелей. Горные пики Сьерра-Невады под ускоренной сменой времени суток.  
  
Хакс негромко позвал его.  
  
Кайло повернулся, медленно и осторожно. Сделал несколько шагов вперед, дернул рукой, словно собирался спрятать ее в карман, но передумал. Каждый его небольшой жест был словно чужим.  
  
Никто не обещал, что после такой гибернации сохранится вся прежняя память. Сказали, что останутся только самые важные воспоминания и фундаментальные знания.  
  
Наконец стало страшно.  
  
Кайло всматривался в его лицо, скользил взглядом ото лба к шее. Это ощущалось так, как если бы он прикасался руками.  
  
— Хакс, — прозвучало чуть хрипло, но именно так, как он себе и представлял. Представлял каждый день, проведенный за сотни световых минут отсюда. — Это и правда ты.  
  
Кайло остановился в полушаге. Бледный, худой. Словно потерянный. Хакс ни на минуту не забывал этого лица, хотя помнил его выражение другим. С уголками губ, едва заметно поднятыми в улыбке. С теплой глубиной в глазах.  
  
— Это ведь было вчера, — сказал Кайло отрывисто. — Но ты будто изменился.  
  
Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, когда на щеку легла его ладонь. Неуклюже, словно он касался кого-то в первый раз. Сердце от этого заходилось жарко и быстро.  
  
— У меня прошло четыре года, — сказал Хакс.  
  
— У меня один долгий, долгий день, — ответил Кайло.  
  
— День в тысячу лет. Ты ведь знаешь об этом.  
  
— Знаю. Но едва помню.  
  
— Так даже лучше. Привыкать к новому миру за этими стенами будет проще, — заметил Хакс. Он отнял руку Кайло от своего лица. Та была непривычно сухой и прохладной. Вены и сосуды под тонкой кожей виднелись так отчетливо, что казались обведенными цветными маркерами.  
  
— Хакс, ты ведь понимаешь, что меня мало волнует сама Терра и что с ней стало, — сказал Кайло. — Все мои мысли были и остаются только о тебе.  
  
Вместо ответа, Хакс прижал его ладонь к своим губам. Можно было ничего не говорить. Кайло увидит ответ в его глазах, в знакомом жесте, в прикосновении губ. Этого было достаточно.  
  
Им было достаточно снова стоять вот так, друг напротив друга.  
  
Через один день, через четыре года, через тысячу лет.


End file.
